As The Rain Falls
by dora06
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have not seen each other for years. So what happens when they come face to face for the first time since she left. All Human. One-Shot.


**TITLE:** As The Rain Falls

**SUMMARY:** Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have not seen each other since for years. So what happens when they come face to face for the first time since she left. All Human. One-Shot.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight…

* * *

_From an angel's tears god made the stars. Why couldn't he have made me an unbreakable heart because my heart is breaking without you here._

_

* * *

_

The rain that was all too common to the small town of Forks, Washington could be heard on the roof of my father's house. I had been expected this kind of weather because for two thirds of the year the sun refuses to shine here. I had tried so hard to escape small reminders like this when I had moved away for college. It brought back to many painful memories of a time I wished I could forget.

I managed to get a job as soon as I had graduated so I hadn't really had the time to return home, until now.

I was only coming home for a few days to visit my dad so I had packed light. I was scheduled to start my new job in about two weeks' time. I had taken the position of kindergarten teacher at a small primary school in Jacksonville.

I had moved to sunny Florida to attend university. I had been supposed to be heading to Dartmouth but things don't always work out the way you had planned them to.

It had been several years since I had returned to my hometown. Nothing much had changed during my absence, but then I really hadn't expected any major changes. Hell, this town had hardly changed during the twenty five years I have called it home.

My old red truck which had been given to me by my father for my seventeenth birthday was still parked out the front of our white weather board house even though it has been years since it has run. My father's police cruiser was parked in the driveway like always. I shook my head and withdrew my gaze from my bedroom window and slowly exited my room and walked down to the kitchen.

Charlie looked up from his morning paper and coffee.

"How did you sleep Honey?"

I walked over to the cupboard above the sink and grabbed a bowl and the cereal box before I answered him.

"Fine Dad, It's just a bit weird to be back here."

"Well it sure hasn't been the same around here without you or your cooking around." I laughed and poured my cereal into my bowl and added the milk.

I walked over and joined him at the kitchen table. I knew that it had been hard on my dad when I had left. It had always been just me and my dad for as long as I can remember. My mother had passed away when I was only three. She had been diagnosed with terminal breast cancer about six months before hand. So I never really had a chance to know her. There had only been one other motherly figure in my life but I hadn't seen her since before I left.

"Well I am going to head to the store this morning so that I can make you spaghetti for tea."

"You know what Bells?"

"What Dad?"

"You spoil me." He stood up from his place at the kitchen table and went to rinse his breakfast dishes.

"No Dad, It's the least I can do." I picked up my spoon and began eating my cereal. Charlie finished at the sink and came and kissed me on the forehead before he grabbed his police belt and jacket and made his way out the front door.

I just sat there eating as his cruiser pulled out of the driveway. Charlie had never been one to show affection but I guess the time I had spent away from here had affected him more than I knew.

After breakfast I went and had a shower and got dressed. I didn't look to bad. I was wearing jeans, a white shirt and red vest. I finished the look off with I pair of red tartan flats. I made my way downstairs, grabbed my red coat and my cars and ran out the door to my car.

Quickly I made my way to the only supermarket in Forks. I had found most of the necessary ingredients for Spaghetti Bolognese but I couldn't find the tomato paste, so I went looking for it.

"Rosie I can't see the mayonnaise." I stop dead in my tracks. I knew that voice.

"Try looking in front of your face." I knew that voice too. I was holding my breath.

"Oh there it is. Alright let's get out of her." I stood perfectly still as I heard their footsteps disappear in the opposite direction. When I heard them leave the store I finally released the breath I was holding.

I hadn't seen or spoken to Rosalie Hale or Emmett Cullen since I had left. Rosalie with her beauty and blonde hair had always been the most popular girl at Forks High School. So it was only natural that she would date Emmett Cullen, the loud and handsome football jock, the cheerleader and the quarterback. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that they were still together after all of these years. They were so in love in high school. We all had been.

I shook my head. I couldn't think of these things at the moment, it was too painful. Quickly located the tomato paste, purchased my groceries and return home.

As soon as I got home I began cooking so that I could distract my mind from thoughts of bronze haired, green eyed boys.

I was swaying to some song on the radio and dicing up my onion when I saw a flash of silver out the kitchen window. I quickly shot my head up to look and forgot that I was holding a sharp knife in my hand. I sliced it cleanly across my palm. It was deep and begun to bleed a lot. I immediately started to breathe through my nose but I was already starting to feel faint. I couldn't handle blood. I grabbed the tea towel and wrapped it around my hand and started out to my car so that I could drive myself to the hospital.

I had injured myself enough in my life to recognise when I would need stiches. I was so clumsy. I have this amazing ability to be able to walk over flat surfaces and still find something to trip over.

It wasn't long before I pulled into a park outside the emergency room doors. Pulling the tea towel tighter around my hand, I made my way inside. The nurse informed me that there would be a wait but I could fill out some forms in the meantime. Once I finished filling them in I turned to a magazine to help pass the time.

About half an hour later the nurse called my name and I followed her to a small exam room.

"The doctor shouldn't be too much longer." She said as she made her way out of the room.

"Thanks."

A minute later the door opened and in walked a doctor who was reading a clip board full of hospital notes. My heart stopped in my chest when I noticed the this doctor had a mess of bronze hair on top of his head. Silently I prayed to myself. 'please don't let it be him…please don't let it be him…"

Of course God hated me, but luckily he still hadn't noticed me yet.

He was still reading when I spoke to me. His velvet voice was still as gorgeous I remembered.

"Alright, let's see what we have here." He looked at me for the first time and his striking green ones met my plain brown ones.

"Bella…" He whispered. His face conveyed only pain.

I stiffen and turned my head away. I heard him clear his throat and then felt him come and sit in front of me. He took me hand in his and I instantly felt a spark. It was a feeling I hadn't felt for years. He heart started to race. He un-wrapped the cloth and inspected the cut.

When he spoke it was all professional. "Well the cut doesn't look that deep, but you will need some stiches."

He reached out and begun to ensemble the necessary equipment on a tray near his arm. He filled a syringe with anaesthetic and I flinched. I thing I hated more than blood was needles and he knew this.

"Just close your eyes Bella. It will be over in a minute." I did as he said and winced when I felt the tip of the needle enter my hand. When he withdrew the needle he lightly brushed his finger over my skin and all the feelings I had been trying to bury over the years came rushing back.

I felt tears being to pool in my eyes. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?" He asked. The concern was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I whispered not trusting my voice if I spoke any louder.

"Okay then. Well I am just going to stich this up." He worked quickly and neither one of us spoke while he worked. I kept my head turned away from my cut. I knew if I looked at his hand working it would make me feel sick.

"All done, you will have to come back in a few days so that I can remove the stiches."

"Thanks." He started to clean up and I started to get up off the hospital bed on which I had been sitting and was making my way towards the door when Edward spoke again.

"Bella, Can we talk? I mean you just left. I waited for you and tried to get in contact with you but I never heard a word from you. Not one. We were in love. Hell I still love you and it's been years. Isabella Swan, you were the love of my life and you just left. Why?"

I just stood with the door half opened, shocked. I had been expecting him to ask earlier and when he hadn't I had just assumed that he wasn't going to. I didn't know how to answer him. He was right we had been so in love and then it all went wrong. I took a step back and shut the door but stayed facing it. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Edward I'm sorry. You will never know how much but I couldn't stay. Not after…" I chocked up then and the tears started to pour down my face. I felt Edward walk towards me and I was shocked when he took me into his arms and just let the sobs come.

He held me until I calmed down enough to talk again. He guided me back over to the bed and sat me down with him.

"What Bella? What happened? I have been racking my brain trying to figure out what went wrong but I can't think of anything."

This speech received another sob. "It… wasn't your fault… it was… mine…"

"How love? What happened?"

How did I tell him that it was my fault, my fault that he wasn't a father?

We had been high school sweethearts. We had been best friends before that. Our friendship group had consisted of me, Edward, his sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and Jasper's sister Rosalie who was dating Edward's Brother Emmett. Edward and I got together after a sleepover at the Cullen's house. We were all playing truth or dare and we had both picked truth. Little did we know that everyone else apparently knew that we liked each other and the truth came out.

Edward's mother was ecstatic about this. Esme had been best friends with my mother and apparently they had already started planning our wedding. A wedding that would never come. I had gotten sick with pneumonia during our senior year and although it wasn't too bad but I did need to take antibiotics to overcome it. It was late in the year and it happened just after our exams. I miss out on attending my graduation ceremony but I also missed my period that month. It hadn't even occurred to me that those antibiotics would counteract my pill. Edward and I had made love during the time I was on the medication.

I was excited about having a baby. I knew Edward and I were still young but high school was behind us and I could always attend Dartmouth in a couple of years. Edward and I had already a house near the campus that our parents had bought together when we had first been accepted. All I had to do was defer for a year. Edward would make a fantastic doctor just like I knew he would make a fantastic father.

I had had it all planned out. We were going out for dinner for our anniversary so I decided that that would be the perfect time to tell him we were going to have a baby. While I was getting ready when I felt a slight cramp in my stomach and I thought nothing of it until I found myself bleeding.

I went to the hospital only to be told that I was suffering a miscarriage. I was a mess. My world was turned upside down. I never made it to the restaurant and I ignored all of Edward's calls. I wanted him with me more than anything. I want him to help me through my pain but I couldn't call him. I couldn't tell him that I had lost his baby.

He would come over to my house and Charlie would tell him that he couldn't see me. A week later I left town and enrolled myself into the University of Florida. I ran away because I couldn't face the guilt of what I had done to him.

Every year when our anniversary comes around I lock myself in my room and cry. I cry for everything I have lost, especially the little person I would never know.

I was brought back into reality by Edward wrapping his arms around me. This was wrong. I didn't deserve his comfort. I had killed his unborn baby. I jumped out of his embrace and raced towards the door. When I reached it I opened it and turned around to face him.

"You want to know why I never made it to the restaurant; you want to know why I moved states. It's because I had a miscarriage Edward. I lost our baby," and with that I ran out of the hospital and got in my car and raced out of the parking lot.

It was twilight when I finally arrived home. I had been on my way home when the tears became too much and I had to pull over to the side of the road. I just sat there and cried until I finally calmed down. I didn't want to go inside just yet so I sat on the porch swing with my eyes closed.

I heard a car pull into the driveway. It was still a few hours until Charlie was due home from work so I opened my eyes to see who it was. I was surprised to see Edward get out of the car.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would never want to see me again." I said casting my eyes down to look at the porch decking.

He made his way up on to the porch and sat down next to me. "How could you ever think that Bella? I love you and this was not your fault."

I turned away from him. "Yes it is. I lost our baby."

"Love, these things sometimes just happen. Every so often things just happen and no one is to blame and this is one of those."

I didn't reply but I did turn and lean in to his shoulder and I let him wrap me up in his arms. I let him comfort me.

"Bella, is that why you left? Because you thought I would blame you?" I nodded into his chest.

"Edward I hate myself for losing our baby. It is because of me that we never got our happily ever after. I want him or her so much."

"Bella Love, you need to learn how to forgive yourself. Yes we should mourn our loss but it wasn't your fault that this happened. It was just nature. Trust me I am a doctor I know these things. I would never have blamed you. You are the love of my life. I love you."

I raised my head and looked up at him and his gaze met mine. "I love you too, so much." I whispered.

He leaned down and our lips met just as the rain began to pour down. I could feel his love behind that kiss and I couldn't help but wonder if someday we would get our happily ever after. That maybe one day we would be married, we would have kids and we would grow old together. The future was full of many possibilities.

After we finished kissing I leaned back into Edward's embrace and together we just watched the run fall down.

* * *

**Okay so first completed FanFic.**

**What did you think..?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Jami xox**


End file.
